The field of the disclosure relates generally to a container formed from a sheet of material, and more particularly to a container that includes side locking features and a front tuck flap.
It is well known in the food industry, including the pizza industry, to provide a food product to a consumer that is packaged in film, foil, paperwrap, a box, or a container. Such containers provide a convenient package to carry the food product from the producer of the food product to a table or other location for consumption by the consumer of the food product. It is also convenient to place multiple containers in a bag, such as an insulated bag, so a customer and/or delivery person is able to carry those containers from the restaurant for consumption elsewhere. At least some of these containers may be time-consuming to form. Moreover, at least some such known containers do not include easily formed features that facilitate securing a lid to a base of the container when the container is closed.